New School Life
by Pikacuteness1
Summary: Yep i changed the rating. This one is for you MidnighttheFox. My OC Tatiana is moving to a new school and she has to leave her friend behind Couples: KnucklesxRouge, TailsxCream, ShadowxOC, SonicxOC, ScrougexAmy
1. The big news

Hey I'm back with a new story and of course it's a ShadAmy but if you want me to do a different couple I will

Disclaimer: I don't own the sonic character SEGA/sonic team does

The only character I own is my OC

* * *

><p>"Ok class it's time for your beginning of the year essay. This will determine whether you will be in the upper class or not." The 10th grade teacher said as the whole class groaned.<p>

This was the first week of school and a certain purple and black hedgehog was sitting next to her best friend Aubry. She was a brown fox with long brown hair. Her eyes were a mysterious gold and she was a bit taller than her friend. She had on a pair of skinny jeans on and v-neck long-sleeved on with a pair NIKES

"No matter how hard I try I never get into the upper class." Said Aubry with a small frown on her face.

"Don't worry I have never been in the upper class either." Said the violet and ebony hedgehog

Just then the teacher came around to Aubry's desk. "Talking again in class again are we?" Well looks like you are having detention...again." Just then the teacher looked over at her friend. "Looks like you will also have detention miss Tatiana." Just as he walked away Tatiana and Aubry just cursed under their breath to show they were obviously pissed.

Tatiana was a purple and black hedgehog (as if you didn't know by now :P) she had long flowing quills that ended at her shoulder and she has beautiful light blue eyes. She had on a blue skirt with a light blue tank top with a pair purple converse. She was at least an inch from her friend's height.

"Dammit I got detention and I got places to be." Aubry said in a low growl.

"Like where? To your boyfriend's house" Tatiana said with a smirk on her face. The chocolate fox didn't know what to say so she just buried her face in her arms and stayed quiet the whole time they took the test. After school the two girls said their good byes and went home. Once Tatiana got home her parents were waiting for her to arrive. Her dad was a big black hedgehog with dark blue eyes and her mom was a purple hedgehog with hair that went down to her waist. They had a big surprise for their daughter.

(Tatiana's P.O.V)

"Hey guys I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in the house. Just then my parents rushed down the stairs like a stampede.

"We have great news we already packed your stuff!" my mom said with excitement. "Why in the world did you pack my stuff?" I asked with a confused look. "Well you are headed off to a new school called Emerald High."

"WHAT EMERALD HIGH THAT'S LIKE 10 HOURS AWAY FROM HERE." I hollered

"I know its far but you'll have fun there and I already bought you your uniform." Her ebony father said as her went to the closet and took it out

"_Dammit they have a uniform."_ I thought as dad showed me it. "But doesn't it cost a ton of money to get into Emerald High?" I asked trying to convince my parents not to let me go. "Well you had an essay this morning in class and the teachers were impressed with your work so they showed it to the people at Emerald High."

"_Dammit it all. Why do I have to go now?" _I thought trying to hold back tears. "So I want you to go and tell your friends good bye because we leave early in the morning." My mom said as she went to the kitchen to start dinner

I ran upstairs and jumped on my bed and started to cry

* * *

><p>Well I'm gonna stop right there and hope you like it<p>

Review if you want me to do anything or add anything to the story

Forgot to tell their age

Aubry: 15

Tatiana: 16


	2. The cries

Hey I'm back with more words and other things YAY! If you could go check out my bff's stories hers are AWESOME! her name is Midnight the fox

I don't own the sonic characters SEGA/sonic team does but you probably knew that

Enjoy ~claps~

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT" Tatiana yelled into her pillow while crying her little light blue eyes out. <em>"Why me? Why do I have to go this school and leave my best friend behind?"<em> she was just yelling at herself in her thoughts.

After at least an hour or two of crying she looked up at her digital clock and it said it was 9:00 o'clock so she went downstairs and saw her parents sitting on the couch watching A Thousand Ways to Die. The ebony and violet went over to her parents to ask them a question. As she walked over her mother was the first to notice come over. She noticed that her daughter had a sad look on her face.

"What's the matter you look sad?" the purple mom asked. "Do I really have to go to Emerald High? I mean it's a cool offer but I will be leaving my friends." As Tatiana was starting raise her voice.

"Well it would be good for you to go. Plus you can make new friends when you get there." Her father said with a small smile. "But I don't wanna go! It probably gonna suck because I might not make any friends." Tatiana said as she stood up and stuck her arms up. "That's it I don't want to hear another word from you. You _will_ go to Emerald High." Her father yelling at her. As a result Tatiana ran back upstairs and started crying again. After 15 min. of more crying Tatiana decided to call Aubry and tell her of her moving to live in Emerald High (I might have not mentioned this but they have dorms in Emerald High). After a few calls that were not answered Tatiana decided to try and text her.

**Hey gotta tell u somthin**

_Yeah whats up_

**Well I'm moving to emerald high**

_WHAT THE HELL O_O_

**Yeah it sucks and I'm leaving tomorrow **

_What time _

**At 5 AM so I need to get some sleep**

_I'LL come and see you off then :'( _

After that Tatiana started to cry again because she didn't want to leave her friend behind. Soon she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well there was a lot of crying in this and a lot of yelling in it<p>

Please Review if you want


	3. Chapter 3

More Chapters yay

I Might not be able to upload any chapters this weekend because I'm going to the beach. The price in the fall and winter are very low compared to the price in the summer.

* * *

><p>It was 4 in the morning when Tatiana had woken up to get ready to leave her old life here and create a new one."Ugh" just the thought of it made Tatiana sick<em>. "It's all because of that fucking test we had. If I had failed that I might have actually stayed." <em>The fairly short hedgehog thought as she turned the handle of the shower on. While in the shower she let the warm water wash all of her thoughts and troubles wash away and go down the drain.

As she stepped out of the shower it was already 10 min. to 5 and she wasn't even dressed. She ran to her closet and pulled out a yellow sun dress that had a giant blue flower on it with the trace of green dotted lines around the dress to show where the stem was supposed to be. She slipped on some yellow flip-flops and ran downstairs.

Downstairs was her mom cooking some bacon with eggs. "Mom you need to hurry we gonna be late." Just as she finished her statement she heard a knock at the door.

(Aubry's P.O.V)

"Hey...I came to see you off before you leave" I said without trying to make contact.

I was thinking what I should have said next but she snap me outta my thoughts. "I really am gonna miss you but I can't miss and 'opportunity'" Tatiana said as she put quotes around the word. Tatiana and I kept talking until it was time for her to go. She finished her breakfast and we both hopped into her parent's car and her parents drove us to the airport.

"_I can't believe she will be leaving." _I thought as Tatiana started to get out the car. Tatiana and I got closer and closer to the airport I stopped her. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it up with you." I said as drops of tears started to roll down my face "And I have to tell you something else too. You know that kid Josh?" I asked as I started to calm down "Yeah" Tatiana said as she looked confused. "Well he kind of likes you." I said as I started to giggle as Tatiana looked pretty steamed. "What the hell. Why didn't you tell me before?" She said with fire in her eyes. "I didn't know will you like him." I said starting to laugh.

In the end Tatiana and me starting laughing noticing that it would probably be our last time together. As time went past and the time that she had to board the plane Tatiana and I kept talking till they said it was time for Tatiana to board the plane. Her parents started to cry because their 'little' girl will be gone and because she is so smart.

"I'll miss you and I will never forget you." I yelled as she got on the plane. "What the hell Aubry we aren't in a movie. We will meet again because we are best friends." As she said that a river of tears came down my face. I climbed into her parent's car and they drove me home.

(Tatiana's P.O.V)

I saw my parent's car drive away as the plane rose into the sky. When the plane was in the sky I unbuckled my seatbelt and walked casually to the bathroom and started to cry my eyes out. After what seemed like hours of crying there was a knock at the door. I cleaned myself real quick before opening the door. When I opened the door I saw this blue cat with dark purple eyes that seemed to black. He looked about the same age as me and he was about the same height as me and he was cute.

"Hey I heard you crying and I was wondering if you were okay." He asked as he stretched his hand out for me to grab it. _"Wow this guy is really cute. Wait he said he heard me crying. Oh gosh" _I thought as I blushed of the thought of him hearing my cries. "Thank you and I'm okay. It's just that I'm going to Emerald High and I'm going to miss my best friend." I said with my head down "And by the way my name is Tatiana." I said as I raised my head up and stuck out my hand to shake his. "My name is Jake and I'm going to Emerald High too."

"_Wow this is going to great to have a cute boy I now know to go to the same as school with me." _After me and Jake spoke for awhile he had to go back and sit with his sister.

After a while I fell asleep with a smile on my face because I made a new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Tatiana had woken up on the plane to see that she was at the Emerald City Airport. The fun sized hedgehog could see the tall buildings and the lights of buildings to show that night was coming. She checked her watch and was surprised to see it was already 8:30.

"_Man it's already 8:30 and I have no place to sleep. Maybe I can sleep with some hobo." _She thought as she sighed very loudly.

"Are you ok?" A familiar voice asked. Tatiana turned around and saw Jake in front of her towering over. Tatiana started to blush a light pink. She could feel his hot breath on her face. Jake on the other hand was debating whether or not to kiss her or ask her if she wanted to stay over at his Aunt's house for the night. Just then Jake started to lean forward, lips apart. _"OMG what do I do, I never kissed a guy before. How in the world do I kiss a guy?"_

Just as Jake got closer his phone had just rang. _"What the hell!" _He thought before searching for his phone. _"Oh man, that would have been my first kiss too."_ Tatiana thought as she kicked a rock.

"Heh heh, we should go now." Jake said with a fake smile. "Well we should get to my Aunt's house." He said as he waved for a cab.

The ride to the house felt like it took hours. _"Why is this taking so long, the silence is killing me." _Tatiana said as she glanced over at Jake from time to time. After five no talky minutes they finally made it to the house. Jake and Tatiana tiredly got out of the cab. She insisted on paying but Jake paid before she could get the wad of money out yet. So Tatiana just thought, _"Fuck it, let Jake pay, I'm tired."_ Jake opened the door and let me in. Jake looked at the wall clock and sighed. It was 10:30.

* * *

><p>Yay! MidnightTheFox has her new story and I'm older then I really am because there could be a lemon in it for Tatiana and Shadow and Aubry and Sonic. R&amp;R please to get Aubry (A.K.A.:MidnightTheFox) to write more!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not uploading for awhile I have been very busy doing nothing and being too lazy and Ms. Dunning's bullshit and benchmarks at my school but go and read Midnight's new story it's funny so far.

*Aubry walks in*

Aubry: What's up?

Me: Nothing gotta say the disclaimer.

Aubry: No worries I'll say it, Pika doesn't own Sonic but wishes she could to get to Shadow.

Me: On with the story.

* * *

><p>It was 10:30 by the time they got to Jake's Aunt's house and Tatiana was beat tired. You could tell because her eyes were starting to close as she was standing up with her head down and arms crossed. "Come on, sleepyhead." Just as Jake said that he lifted Tatiana up and carried her up the stairs. The purple hedgehog snuggled up against Jake's chest. He felt his cheeks go warm as he neared the bedroom.<p>

(Tatiana's POV)

As Jake put me down on the bed and left I started thinking about how my life would change once I got to my new school. I sighed. _"I wonder what craziness is gonna happen now?"_ With that question in my mind I dozed off.

"_Where am I?" was the question I kept asking myself as I walked endlessly down a path I couldn't see. Just then I heard a startling "NO!" that is scary enough to give you a heart attack. I bolted in the direction of which the scream came. After what seemed like hours of running I finally came to a burning house. This house seemed very familiar. Just as I thought that my name was called._

"_Tatiana!" The voice sounded familiar._

"Tatiana, wake up!"

* * *

><p>Me: Well I would think this is a cliffy here. But over all I think I did good. What do you think Aubry?<p>

Aubry: Yeah I think, but my story is more awesome.

Me: That's because yours is in the action. Mine is not there yet.

Aubry: Whatever R&R to the story so she can stop nagging me.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: What's up peoples how you doing?

Aubry: Who the hell you talking to?

Me: *Gasp* Aubry watch the fucking language.

Aubry: Oh wow what about you?

Me: Whatever. Read the story fools!

Aubry: Don't be so mean.

* * *

><p>(Jake's POV)<p>

"Tatiana wake up!" I yell as she shoots up with a confused look on her face. "Where am I?" She asks. "Remember, we're at my Aunt's house." I said. Just before she could say anything we both hear a horn blaring outside. I run across the hall to my Aunt's room to see old lady clothes all over the floor and a messed up bed. _"Wow! What a lazy bitch."_ Just as I walked over to the window the horn blew through the air. "Hey Jake get your girlfriend and your ass down here so I can drive you to school.

I glared at my 20 year old aunt. She was a tall, sexy, yellow fox. Her eyes are a hypnotizing aqua blue. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was suppose to cover her stomach but she cut off the bottom. Her belly button was showing and it looked like she was trying to make her miniskirt shorter by pulling it up.

"Wait a minute she needs to get dressed." I said as loud as I could over the blasting music in her car. "Well tell her to hurry her ass up so you can go." "Wow she has never been this bitchy before," I said kinda loud. "Who's being a bitch?" I heard a voice say as I turn around. "Uh, my Aunt is, she's telling us to get down there so we can go." I said kind of nervous because I thought she might of heard something that doesn't need to be heard. "Ok then let's go." Tatiana said as she raced down the stairs. _"Damn! She can run."_ I thought as I jumped in the backseat of the car seeing my purple friend sitting in the front.

(Tatiana's POV)

"_Wow what a slow poke Jake is, and I wasn't even running that fast."_ I thought as Jake jumped in. I wanted to sit in the back but Jake's Aunt called me and told me to sit up here so we can 'talk'. "Wow you seem kinda young to be a-" "Shut up," the foxy fox said as she cut me off. Just as she said that I wanted to smack her but then I remember Jake was in the car.

"What the hell is your problem?" I said pissed. "Well the problem is you." She said giving and evil glare. I turned to see if Jake was listening but unfortunately he had headphones on and was staring out the window. "Now what the hell did I do?" I asked trying to intimidate her with a glare. "Well let's see, first you come to **my** house, second you sleep in **my** guest room, and finally you are with **my** nephew. So if I ever see you again you gonna get a fat leather belt to the ass," she said with a smirk at the last part.

"Whatever bitch, you can't touch me 'cause I'm smarter and faster," I said with a hint of smartass behind it. By the end of the conversation we made it to Emerald High. I jumped out the car and slammed the door as hard as I could. This pissed her off and I started to giggle because it was fucking funny. "Finally we are out of that hell car," I said as Jake and I got closer to the doors. Jake opened the door so I could walk in. When we got in the first thing we saw was the principal's office. We both walked in and saw an ebony hedgehog with crimson stripes in his quills and was sitting in a chair in front of the principal's desk with his arms crossed.

"Sup, the names Jake," Jake said as he held out his hand to do that hand shake guys do when they meet up. The mysterious hedgehog just 'humphed' and sat there.

"Wow what a loner," I said as I sat in the other seat across from the raven hedgehog. _"Great there is a jackass here too,"_ I thought as I signed the papers.

* * *

><p>Me: Well that's a long chapter.<p>

Aubry: If you say so.

Me: Well I'm a few chapters ahead of you.

Aubry: So my story's better.

Me: Again with this? Oh well. *Pulls out gun*

Aubry: Oh shit! *Starts running*

Me: Guess you forgot about my powers. *Evil smirk* BANG

Aubry: Dammit watch where you shoot, you almost shot my foot!

Me: Lol, that was the point. Anyway see you next chapter.

Aubry: See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey I'm back with more and you probably know who this mysterious hedgehog is right?

Aubry: Of course they do

Me: Well if you don't you will in this chappie

Aubry: Well I'm going home

Me: Who cares besides me? Well see ya

* * *

><p>(Tatiana's POV)<p>

After what seemed like hours of signing papers and rewriting my name 5 million times the paperwork was done. I noticed the hedgehog was also signing papers. _"He must be new too."_ I thought as he also handed his last paper to the principal. The principal was an echidna with deep green fur and eyes to match. He looked to be in his late twenties but looks don't matter.

"Well here is your schedule and room key Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog" the principal said handing him his things.

"_So Shadow is his name. How perfect does that seem for a jackass."_ I thought as I smirked. "What the hell are you smirking at?" asked the raven hedgehog with a glare. I had a light tint of pink on my cheeks because I got caught. Unfornately I was caught by Shadow and he started smirking. "H-Hey i-it's not what you think." I said stuttering "Sure." He said.

"Alright that's enough, get your stuff and go to your rooms." The echidna said butting in. Just then Shadow raced out the door with a bag in his hand. _"Where the hell did that bag come from?" _I thought as I turned around. "Um Mrrrrrrr." I said trying to get him to say his name. "Mr. Squirts my dear." The echidna said as he pointed to his name tag.

As he said his name I felt a laugh come up my throat ready to come out my mouth. "Um is there a problem with my name?" asked the sea green echidna obviously knowing that I wanted to laugh. "um no not at all." I said trying to contain the laugh. "Good now take your key and schedule and go." Just when he said go I grab my stuff and the key and schedule and ran out the door to look for Jake.

(End POV)

When Tatiana found Jake he began giving a tour of the whole campus. During the tour Tatiana found out that actually Jake came to Emerald High last year but transferred to a different school. All of sudden a scream came from behind both teens. "Oh Jakey!" came a very high pitched yell. "Oh God please help me." Jake had whispered to himself. Just as he lifted his head after that small prayer the foxboy was suddenly tackled. "Goddammit Sally!" was all Jake said before he was in a death hug. Sally was a brown squirrel with sky blue eyes. She wore pair skinny jeans with a tank top on with the words 'princess' written in glitter and studs.

"Get the hell off me!" Jake yelled as Sally crawled off the kitsune. "I'm sorry I just missed you and I wanted to ask you something." The squirrel said with her lip poked out as if to pout. "Fine what is it?"Jake said with a heavy sigh at the end. "Jake will you marry me please?" Sally asked as she tried to hug him to death (does this sound familiar to anyone). Tatiana 'awwwed' as Jake turned around and walked off.

"Well looks like ill have to start chasing him again. Oh well" Sally said as I turned around to walk to the dorm. "Oh and purple black thing." The chipmunk said as I turned around with a glare. "Stay away from **My** Jake got it bitch." She said before she ran after Jake. _"Wow the first bitch I meet here." _Tatiana said as she walked into the girl's dorm building.

(Tatiana POV)

When I walked in I was horrified. All the walls were pink and girly. There were girls all around talking about girl stuff. Some of the girls were dressed like 4 year olds. They had shirts with cupcakes and had their hair in pigtails. The rest of the girls were dressed like whores. They had their hair all puffed up and they wore **A LOT **of make-up. Their skirts were at least an inch above the knee. I ran to the elevator to avoid burning my eyes from all the pink.

I rode the elevator to the 2nd floor and walked over to my room._ "Room 207. Sounds safe since it has a lucky number in it." _I thought as I opened my door with my key. Surprising my room wasn't pink or any other girly color. I walk further into the room and saw a living room with a flat screen tv with a couch._ "Man this is one sweet room." _I thought as I walked in to what seemed to be a kitchen. After looking at the kitchen I moved to the bedroom. It had two queen sized beds. _"Holy shit with queen sized beds too?" _I pondered until I heard a shriek behind me.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my room?" asked a terrified looking white bat. She had a towel wrapped around her slim body and her hair was dripping on the ground. "I'm your roommate, Tatiana. And you are?" I said trying to make friendly conversation. "I'm Rouge the Bat." Said sticking her hand out. We shook hand and I started to set up my stuff on one of the beds. "Hey I got a question. Why are you wearing that uniform?" Asked the wet bat. "it's the school uniform right?" I asked confused. As I asked that question Rouge started to giggle a bit and then decided to ask my question. "Hell no and I'm glad we don't have uniform cause I wanted to show off my sexy body." The ivory bat said as she started to take off her towel to show me her body. "WOAH PLEASE PUT YOUR TOWEL BACK ON!" I yelled as I shielded my eyes. "Geez calm down we're both girls." She said as she walked out the room.

After a while of not seeing Rouge in the room I decided to see if she was in the living room. Once I walked out there were clothes all over the floor and saw a still naked bat digging in her suitcase. "What the hell happened here?" I asked as she turned around with a light pink strapless dress in one hand and pink pumps in the other. "Why do you have that outfit and those shoes in the other?" I asked kinda nervous. "This is for you and I'm gonna were this." She said as she picked up a black cocktail dress with a pair of platform heels. "Aw man how come you get black and I get pink?" I asked whining like a 5 year old. "Because I said so and its only for one hour." She said as she walked over to the bedroom to get changed.

* * *

><p>Well I'm back sorry for the delay Benchmarks came and I needed to study to pass. And I'm sorry if you love Sally. I like Sally to but I decided to make Sally kinda like Amy. I know how you feel because Aubry (Midnightthefox) got pissed off at me for making Sally like that. So sorry for doing that if you're a Sally fan.<p> 


End file.
